diamond_dave_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Bad Dave's Community Service
Big Bad Dave's Community Service is a 2011 DiamondDaveProduction and one of only two productions made that year (excluding the Enforcer Butch commentary.) It is a comedy film which involves the famous Big Bad Dave character yet again played by David Aiken hosting a pop music documentary as punishment for his crimes. It covers pop music from Buddy Holly in the 1950's to Britney Spears in the 2000's. It can be considered as a quasi sequel to Enforcer Butch as it stars the main villain of that film plus it contains referrences to Enforcer Butch. Plot The film is a comedy spin off of the Big Bad Dave character from Enforcer Butch and presents an alternate outcome to the ending of Enforcer Butch in which Big Bad Dave is not killed by Butch but is instead arrested and forced to do community service in the form of presenting a pop music documentary. Keeping in character, Big Bad Dave reluctently presents the documentary in his unique sinister way opening the film by insulting the audience which he continues doing throughout the rest of the documentary and introduces himself as 'the great criminal mastermind of many films including Street Hero and Enforcer Butch'. After introducing himself he briefly has a psychotic episode in which he fires his gun aimlessly screaming "Die Butch Die!" Obviously because Butch arrested him and is responsible for him being forced to do the documentary. Big Bad Dave starts by looking at the 1950's specifically concentrating on Buddy Holly and completely against his own character dances to one of Buddy's songs. (He goes on to dance to the other songs from each of the other decades in style of that era.) Next he looks at The Kinks from the 1960's and is shown playing a guitar to the sound of 'You Really Got Me.' After the 1960's he briefly explains a bit of trivia about guitars and in the 1960's they were known as 'axes' and finishes by saying that he prefers to use 'real axes'. Next he moves onto the 1970's and dances to 'More Than A Woman' by the BG's. Next up is the 1980's which Big Bad Dave remarks as being a 'very influencial decade for his choice of lifestyle' and declaring himself a 'Smooth Criminal.' He then dances to 'Living On A Prayer' by Jon Bon Jovi before moving on to the 1990's. He introduces the 1990's as being the birth of Gangster Rap and then points out rightfully that he himself is a gangster. He is interupted by one of his 'fans' who is ecstatic at meeting him however true to form, Big Bad Dave shoots him dead and flippently apologises for the interuption. He dances to 'Gangsters Paradise' complete with a big tape player over his shoulder wearing a baseball cap backwards in the style of a New York gangster and firing his gun sideways into the camera. Finally he reaches the 2000's refering to the decade as the 'Noughties'. In a very farfetched moment Big Bad Dave dones a purple wig, wearing a cowboy hat with a scarf round his neck with the American Flag pattern and dances to Britney Spears. He finishes the documentary by thanking the audience for watching the documentary and says goodnight. However after the clapperman says 'cut' the cameraman apologises to Big Bad Dave and announces that he had failed to record the entire documentary having just realised that they weren't filming. This pushes Big Bad Dave over the edge and returns to his homicidal self by declaring that his community service is 'officially over' and murdering the film crew including the clapper board man and the camera man. Big Bad Dave picks up the camera and threatens Youtube that he will return before the screen goes static. The film ends with a brief outtake of David fluffing his lines and swearing. Cast David Aiken as Big Bad Dave Ross Mcconaghy as Clapper board man Moin Hussain as Fan and Cameraman Trivia As with Practical Joke Gone Wrong, this film did not have a script and was completely improvised by David Aiken including all the lines of dialougue. Ross Mcconaghy has an extensive knowledge of pop music and picked the songs from their respective decade for David to dance to and even taught David how to dance in accordance to a certain era such as the hip swinging of the 1950's and the elaborate hand and arm gestures of the 1980's. Big Bad Dave insults the audience throughout the course of the film. He refers to the audience as: Wretched Spawn Parasites Loathsome Spawn The avid fan who gets shot and the cameraman who is also killed are both played by Moin Hussain who would go on to play Dan Murphy in Brothers In Arms a year later. This film uses the most green screen effects in a Diamond Dave Production being set mostly in front of a green screen and in turn took a long time to edit. The exterior scenes for the film were filmed on the Bangor Grammer playing fields where the final scenes of Enforcer Butch were filmed. This can be seen as a 'quasi sequel' to Enforcer Butch as it stars Big Bad Dave in a circumstance in which he wasn't killed and he openly refers to the film and expresses his contempt for Butch as it was he who caught him. This was unusual as it portrayed Big Bad Dave who is normally a very dark, evil, humorless and homicidal character in a very comedic and goofy light, however he still retains his cold and ruthless personality.